


you are the cherry on top

by cafedisco (702reid)



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also, i guess, lmao that's literally it, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/702reid/pseuds/cafedisco
Summary: ryan would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. he had replayed this exact scenario in his head thousands of times over, thought about this very thing whenever he jerked off, saw it in countless dreams, too (and woke up with a hard-on the next morning. every time). he shouldn’t be nervous.(or, ryan's first time with jim.)
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Ryan Howard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	you are the cherry on top

**Author's Note:**

> i know no one will read this but on the off chance u do, hello!!!
> 
> no specific timeline but please do me a favor and imagine ryan with his long(ish) hair for this :•)

ryan would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. he had replayed this exact scenario in his head thousands of times over, thought about this very thing whenever he jerked off, saw it in countless dreams, too (and woke up with a hard-on the next morning. _every time_ ). he shouldn’t be nervous.

but now that he’s _here_ , now that he’s in jim’s apartment, splayed out on jim’s bed, half naked and fully hard... he is.

jim seems to catch on. he gently brushes a strand of hair from ryan’s eyes, resting his hand on ryan’s cheek. it’s electrifying. nerve-wracking. ryan sucks in a shaky breath.

“ry,” jim starts, and ryan immediately blushes like an idiot - he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to hearing that. _r_ _y_. he usually _hates_ nicknames, can’t fucking stand them, but he likes the sound of them in jim’s mouth. he likes everything about jim’s mouth, really. “we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“no, i do,” ryan tells him, firm. “i want to.”

and he _does_ want to. he really, really wants to - in fact, he wants nothing more. he’s just terrified, is all. which is ridiculous, honestly. he feels like kicking himself for it; he’s wanted this for so long.

jim looks at him, studies him. “are you sure?”

“yes.” ryan nods. he doesn’t hesitate. “please?”

_“please_ what?”

the corners of jim’s lips are pulled into a teasing smile, his eyes lit up, and _oh, he’s gonna make ryan say it. out loud._

ryan’s face reddens even more; a wave of heat crashes over him, floods his system. his voice is barely louder than a whisper when he speaks. “please fuck me, jim, please-"

jim grabs his hips, pulls him closer.

“is it - is this gonna hurt?” ryan asks lamely. he swallows. 

in his defense, though, up until now he’s only had (in his opinion, what had been very mediocre) sex with women before. he doesn’t know what to expect, and _that_ is what’s making him so nervous. not the fact that he’s had a crush on jim for the past year - _nope_ , not that.

jim blinks. opens his mouth, then shuts it. eventually he chuckles, breathy, “it... it might, at first, but i’m gonna make you feel good, ry. i promise.”

a shiver runs down ryan’s spine. he has to fight back a moan at that, because this is all he’s ever really wanted. for jim to _make him feel good._ god, this seems like a dream.

ryan'll never get used to jim kissing him, either, he thinks. but he _is_ , and ryan is kissing him back as if his life depends on it. _d_ _esperate_. he’s so desperate, like putty in jim’s hands. He wouldn’t want it any other way.

“give me a second, okay?” jim mumbles once they part, his lips still _this_ close to ryan’s. and then he stands up, rummaging around through a cluttered drawer in his nightstand. when he returns, he’s holding a bottle of lube.

jim tugs ryan’s underwear down, then kisses him sweetly as he coats his index finger in lube. ryan watches, wide-eyed. if you had told him six months ago that he would be here, spread out before jim like this, he would’ve laughed. he didn’t think he’d _ever_ have a chance with jim; it wasn’t possible. after all, jim was so straight that it physically _hurt_... or ryan thought, at least, until jim had asked him out.

(and to say that ryan was surprised would be a major understatement.)

“hey. what are you thinking about?” jim asks, smiling. _g_ _od_.

“uh...” ryan looks up at him. he bites the inside of his cheek. “you...”

jim’s smile only widens. “what about me?”

“i...” he drops his eyes. he’s _never_ felt this way about anyone before, he realizes. when ryan is around jim, it’s almost as if he can’t talk, can’t breathe, can’t _think_. “how much i like you.”

he swears he can see a blush on jim’s cheeks, too. jim dips his head, leans down to kiss ryan again before saying, “let me show you how much i like you, too. can i do that?”

ryan’s stomach still tightens at that, at the thought, but he ignores it. and then jim is spreading his legs and this time he just _can’t_ bite back the moan that leaves his lips - he’ll always lose what little self-control he has whenever he’s around jim.

“ready?” jim asks, soft. ryan nods wordlessly.

he tenses up when he feels jim’s fingers near his entrance, but still mumbles, “yeah, yeah, i just - _please_ , i want you, please-"

_see?_ _t_ _hat almost nonexistent self-control of his is long-gone by now._

jim gently works a finger inside him; ryan squeezes his eyes shut. he clutches onto the bedsheets and he’s sure his knuckles are white. he doesn’t even have to look.

“how does that feel?”

“good,” ryan breathes. “i think.”

jim chuckles, giving ryan a crooked smile. ryan adores it, he thinks he could look at jim’s smile for the rest of his life without growing tired of it, and - jim twists his finger ever so slightly just then, pulling ryan from his thoughts and leaving him gasping. his head is thrown back in pleasure when he cries out, “oh my _god_. what - holy shit...”

ryan’s voice is too shaky for his own good. he’s completely breathless as jim adds another finger, involuntarily arching his back. it takes him a moment to get used to the feeling - it’s a bit of a stretch. 

(but he thinks he likes it.) 

what was left of ryan’s nerves had quickly melted away, fizzled out into nothing, by the time jim slides a third finger in him. strands of hair stick to his forehead, wet and matted.

he bites down on his knuckle, covers his mouth with his hand because what jim’s doing feels fucking _spectacular_ , and ryan can barely contain himself, and -

“jim,” ryan chokes out. it’s desperate and needy, _putty in jim’s hands_ \- "god, jim, please, _please-_ "

jim pulls his fingers out and ryan whines. actually _whines_ , and then jim is saying, his lips close to ryan’s ear, “tell me what you want, ry. tell me what you want me to do.”

all that leaves ryan’s mouth is another pitchy whimper. _e_ _mbarrassing_.

“do you want me to fuck you?”

“yes,” ryan answers him immediately; no hesitation whatsoever.

jim pauses, presses his lips to ryan’s neck. his teeth scrape against ryan’s skin. ryan hopes it’ll bruise later.

when jim finally pushes into him, ryan swears that he sees stars.

his breathing is shallow, cheeks flushed. he grips jim’s hair, jim’s shoulders, the bedsheets again. needless to say, jim really knows what he’s doing.

and fuck trying to stay quiet, ryan gave up on that a while ago. jim is fucking him so good, making him feel _so good_ like he promised he would, and ryan is halfway convinced that this is just another dream.

too good to be true, except it is.

"fuck, ryan,” jim groans out. ryan almost cums just from that. _so easy._

a few more deep thrusts leave ryan on the edge, and _god_ , he knows he won’t be able to last much longer; especially not when jim is moaning like he is right now, saying ryan’s name over and over.

“jim,” ryan struggles to get his words out. he hardly registers what's coming out of his mouth when he begs, " _please_ , jim, can you touch me, i’m so close-" 

“hey, shh, yeah - yeah, i’ll touch you,” jim whispers. he wraps a hand around ryan, gives him a few strokes. his hands are so big, ryan thinks. so big. so _good_.

he cums into jim’s palm embarrassingly fast. covers his face with his arms. jim is right behind him, filling ryan up with a moan that's like music to ryan's ears. and then jim brings two of his fingers, sticky and covered in ryan’s cum, up to ryan’s lips and he instantly parts them. he licks, _sucks_ jim’s fingers clean and likes it a little too much.

“that was...” ryan lays there, a little dazed. somewhat out of it. his lower lip won’t stop trembling, his chest heaving. his hair is soaking wet.

jim smiles at him, equally out of breath. half-lidded. he looks beautiful. “yeah.”

ryan thinks he’s in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> i will never be able to watch a single episode of the office again without thinking about this stupid shitty fic that i wrote please help


End file.
